Their Own Paradise
by queenkhaleesistark
Summary: The newly wedded Denise and Moray get the delight of their life when they learn that Denise is pregnant. Follow them as they deal with running their separate businesses, dealing with pregnancy and raising a child. Poll on profile for gender of baby!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first The Paradise fic. It supports my love of Denise and Moray. It takes place a year after the end of Series 2 and about 6 months after Denise and Moray's wedding and Denise owns and runs with help from Mrs Ballentine, 'The Boudoir' where her uncle's shop used to be. It is completely my own creation. Future apologies for the grammar but the Mrs Turner's dialogue is like that so it gives the authenticity of the dialect she speaks im. Enjoy x

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters that would be recognised, all credit goes to the BBC and Emile Zola for the original book. I own all of the original characters that you don't recognise.

* * *

><p><span>Their Own Paradise<span>

Denise's heavy eyes fluttered open as the morning sunlight poured through the flowered curtains. Her golden hair splayed out across the pillow, sticking slightly to her milky skin and still in noticeable ringlets from the day's work before.

She yawned as sat up, she felt something wrapped around her waist. She flipped back the silken covers to see John's arms round her waist, they were scattered with brown hairs and light freckles. His broad and tone chest glowed in the morning light as John opened his eyes slowly.

"Good Morning, darling" he said propping himself up on the pillow smiling at Denise.

"Morning John" she said as she bent down and kissed him softly.

John deepened the kiss as he rolled her over on her back and kissed up her stomach, passed her pert breasts and to her lips. Her milky skin became hot under his smooth ministrations, as his wife became putty in his strong hands. Underneath him, Denise smiled as she giggled in delight like a small child. He rolled over to the side table and grabbed his trusty pocket watch, which was gilded gold, that sat on the side table. He checked the time which was 6 o'clock, that gave them precisely 2 hours until they had to go to work.

Denise kissed his shoulder as she looked over it.

"We have 2 hours till work, I'd prefer to stay in bed with you all day, John" she said

"What time is your doctor's appointment, darling?" John asked as he put down his watch and turned to Denise.

"1:30, sweetheart. What if I'm not?" She smiled weakly as she pulled her back on her nightgown that had recently been on the floor following their 'midnight shenanigans'.

"I'd love you any other way, Mrs Moray" he said with a smile as he kissed her again.

"I'm still getting used to that, Mrs Denise Moray" she said chuckled softly.

Just then, Denise darted out of bed with her hand covering her mouth and dashed towards the bathroom and threw up in the toilet that had just been installed in their house.

Denise and Moray lived in a small country house near the Paradise, it was a large plot of land which on it stood a and contained a vast field which fueled Denise's new passion horseback riding. She owned a white horse named Cherry and Moray himself owned a black stallion named Midnight, the couple enjoyed riding around the estate.

Denise returned looking pale and sickly. She sat on the bed and slowly fell backwards until her head hit the pillow again.

"Darling, as your husband I'm not allowing you to leave this house. Mrs Ballentine can look after 'The Boudoir' today. You need to rest, I will request that Dr Hounslow come here" Moray said softly but with an edge of authority.

"John, I feel so sick" she moaned. He sat on the bed next to her and stroked her forehead affectionately.

"I'll send Mrs Turner up with some food and medicine, darling. I'll be home just as soon as I can." He said as he began to dress. He stepped into his drawers and socks. He pulled on his ivory shirt, a peacock blue waistcoat, a canary yellow tie and a pair of maroon striped trousers paired with a matching blazer.

"You look great, sweetheart" Denise said. Moray left swiftly and returned minutes later with a short, plump, kind-looking woman known as Mrs Turner. She held a tray holding a bowl of oatmeal and a cup of tea for Denise.

" 'Lo Denise, I got a cuppa an' a bowl o' oatmeal for ya, Don' you worry Mr Moray, I'll look af'ter th' young lass" said Mrs Turner in a thick Scottish accent.

"I'd better be going, sweetheart" Moray said attaching his pocket watch to the chain on his waistcoat, then kissed her lightly on the head and squeezed her hand lightly. Moray left for the Paradise and left Denise in the capable hands of Mrs Turner.

Elsie Turner had been employed by Moray and Denise after the bought the house and needed servants. Denise had known Elsie from Peebles and knew she was looking for a job, Mrs Turner was a plump woman, short in height, had dark at auburn hair which she wore in a bun and held in place by a bonnet. She was a mother figure towards Denise and towards all members of staff. She was head cook in the scullery and provided the young couple with home cooked meals each night, she lived in a cottage near by. Her husband Mr Turner or Frank Turner was the butler and occasionally Moray's valet.

"So Denise, what's wrong with ya?" She asked softly with a voice laden with sympathy, as she dabbed a cold water soaked flannel on Denise's forehead.

"I've been suspecting for ages, Elsie. What happened when you were pregnant with Harriet?" Asked Denise as she was calmed by the elder woman.

"I started throwin' up and feelin' faint. I've had my suspicions of youse being pregnant for a long time, lass. Better see what Dr Hounslow says though" Mrs Turner said.

"Yes, I think that is best." said Denise sleepily as she drifted back to sleep.

Hours later

"Denise"

Denise heard a soft voice and somebody shaking her.

She opened her eyes as she took in the picture of Mrs Turner above her.

"Dr Hounslow is here, lass. I'm sending him in" Mrs Turner said

Mrs Turner opened the door and let a man walk in. The man was tall, silver hair and bristly whiskers, smartly dressed and holding a brown doctors bag.

"Hello, Mrs Moray. My name is Dr Hounslow, I'll be examining you today. So what seems to be the problem?" He asked as he sat next to her on a chair by the bed.

"I've been feeling sick and light headed for a few weeks now. I thought it was just a cold but when I found out I hadn't bled in a month. It confirmed my suspicions" said Denise.

"May I see your stomach, Mrs Moray?" asked Dr Hounslow

"Not a problem, Doctor" Denise said lifting her night gown, showing her belly.

The man put his warm hands on her stomach and poked and prodded. He then put wooden horn shaped thing against her stomach and put his ear to it.

"There are two healthy heartbeats, Mrs Moray. You are indeed with child. I suggest you take things easy and don't stress." Dr Hounslow said as he got up and shook her hand.

"Thank you, Doctor" Denise said hiding her happiness and elation.

Dr Hounslow exited the room and Mrs Turner returned.

"So?" she asked

"I'm with child" she said happily

"Congratulations, lass" Mrs Turner said as she squeezed Denise into a warm bear hug.

Now what daunted Denise's mind was how she would tell her husband that she was carrying his child.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, I hope I did Moray and Denise justice. I hope to make this into a multi-chapter if I get enough reviews. Please review, they are truly appreciated.<p>

rosesbymidnight x


	2. Chapter 2- Daddy Dearest

Hello, thank you for reading and the lovely reviews. This chapter was my favourite to write. Enjoy x

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters that would be recognised, all credit goes to the BBC and Emile Zola for the original book. I own all of the original characters that you don't recognise.

* * *

><p><span>Daddy Dearest<span>

Moray ran his hand through his hair as he sat in his office. He was leafing through the order book for that week that included new French delicacies from Le Bon Marché sent to him from the newly married Clemence. He was worried sick about Denise but knew she was in safe hands with Mrs Turner. The was a knock at the door knock and made him jump.

Dudley entered Moray's office looking perky as normal.

"Good Morning, Moray" he said cheerily.

"Hello, Dudley" Moray answered.

"I haven't seen Denise in the window of The Boudoir, is there something the matter?" Dudley asked.

"Denise thinks she's with child and is sick at the moment, Mrs Turner is looking after her. When did you and Aisling know?" He asked Dudley who he considered as his closest friend.

"She started throwing up and became very dizzy. We waited a few months and when her stomach began to grow, we knew." answered Dudley.

Dudley Byrne was married to his childhood sweetheart Irish immigrant Aisling Murray, they had three sons: Aidan, Eamon and Tommy. Aisling worked as a teacher at the local school, she often met up with Denise for tea.

"I sent for Dr Hounslow to check on her. How do I know that I won't be a terrible father?" he asked Dudley frustrated.

"You couldn't be more terrible that your father, god forbid you ever turned out like him" said Dudley.

Dudley was right, Moray never turned out like his father. Moray's father Frank was an abusive drunken that had battered his mother Rose in his teenage years. That was when Moray started working at Emersons where he met the one the only Dudley Byrne. When George Emerson passed away he left Emersons in his will to Moray and his brother Lord Glendenning.

Moray built up his empire with help of Lord Glendenning's money and his wife Fiona who was tragically killed by a beam that fell on her and subsequently killed her.

"I would never raise my hand to Denise or my child. I think I can give the father thing a go" he said cheerily

"I've got an idea, why don't you go home and see Denise and I'll run the store until you get back. Good idea?" He asked

"Brilliant! Thank you, Dudley" said Moray as he jumped up, put on his blazer and jolted out of the room.

Back at the Moray household-

Denise was sat in the library pacing around, talking to herself. She was contemplating how to tell her husband she was pregnant. She then sat down on her chair, it was soft, pink suede seat that her mother used to sit in when she was little, after her mother died, her father would sit for days and nights talking to it like she was still there.

_Flashback_

_Victor Lovett sat in the small cottage in Peebles he shared with his young daughter Denise, it was 3 months after he had lost his dear wife Madge. He had not yet told the poor girl that her mother had passed on, he had just sent her away to his brother Edmund's. He was a tall, strong framed man with brown eyes, brown hair, and a bristly beard to match, he worked as a carpenter and was an expert in the trade._

_He heard a knock on the cottage front door, took a great inhalation of breath and opened it. There stood a little girl no less than 6 years wearing a tattered dress, socks that were odd and pulled up and down and worn brown shoes. The little girl had twinkling sapphire eyes that bore into his very heart, he knew he had to tell her. Victor took his daughter by the hand and led her into the small sitting room. There was three chairs in the sitting room: a dark blue velvety upholstered one for Denise, a marroon arm chair for Victor and a pink suede like one for Madge. Victor sat down in his and as Denise went to sit in her's Victor stopped her._

_"Denise, love. Come and sit on mummy's chair" he said softly._

_"Won't mummy be angry, this is her seat" asked Denise, puzzled._

_"She won't Denise, come sit next to daddy" said Victor._

_"Where's mummy? Has she gone to the market?" Denise asked as she sat on the chair swinging her legs, innocently._

_"Mummy has gone away, darling" Victor said as tears pricked his eyes._

_"Have you had a fight? Is she coming back?" Denise asked._

_"Mummy isn't coming back, Mummy got sick and isn't coming back. She's gone to live with grandad and grandma" He said as a tears rolled down his chiseled face._

_"Mummy has gone to heaven?" Asked Denise, whispering the last bit._

_"Yes, sweetie" said Victor has he enveloped his daughter in his arms as she started to cry into his shoulder. He stroked her hair softly, consoling her._

_"Does mummy still love me?" sniffled Denise looking up to her father with her pooling blue eyes, she had trails of tears down her face and her eyes had become blood-shot slightly._

_"Of course she does, my flower. We'll be ok, you and I. Lovett's are unbeatable" he said quoting his late father._

_End of Flashback_

Denise's eyes were brimming with tears as she replayed the moment in her mind for that was the last time she saw her father, he was killed 2 days later when his workshop collapsed and crushed him. She was then sent to an orphanage and then legally adopted by her uncle Edmund, then she lived with her mother's sister Paulette until she was old enough to travel to work in her uncle's shop.

She sat in her mother's seat and placed her hand on her abdomen, somehow feeling her baby there. She was to be a mother. She let the tears flow however these were tears of happiness.

John entered the house, he stopped momentarily to take in the silence that befell the house. Months from now the house would be full of cries, he smiled to himself.

Denise was practicing how she would tell him. She tried out many voices, ones that sounded desperate, ones that sounded sexual, ones that sounded psychotic. In the end she just huffed and exclaimed.

"How am I meant to tell my husband I'm pregnant!". She heard the door slam closed, she turned around and saw Moray. John walked towards her, spun her around in his arms and then kissed her deeply and sweetly.

"We're going to have a child" he said against her lips, containing his content.

"Yes, you are to be daddy dearest" she laughed lightly and kissed him again.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, I loved writing that! Please review and I'll be writing the next chapter soon. Gender of the baby andor name ideas? I'd love to hear your suggestions! Thanks for reading x

Marshmallows and kisses,

rosesbymidnight x


	3. Chapter 3- A Nervous Announcement

A/N Hello again, I can't fathom how sorry I am that this has not been updated any quicker, I had a massive writers block, I've had many exams and a minor panic attack but alas nothing shall stop the Paradiseness in my brain. Here ladies and gentleman is the third installment of Their Own Paradise.

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters that would be recognised, all credit goes to the BBC and Emile Zola for the original book. I own all of the original characters that you don't recognise.

Rosie xx

* * *

><p><span>A Nervous Announcement<span>

_Mr and Mrs Moray request the pleasure of your company_

_on the 4th June at nine o'clock_

_at Cherrywood Manor._

_P.M.R.S.V.P_

Denise stood in the dining room placing down the name cards carefully along the expanse of table before her. She was happy she was able to convince John that they needed a long dining table for dinner parties and how right she was.

They had invited their closest friends and family to dinner that night to inform them of their pregnancy: Clara, her fiancee Terrence, Dudley and Aisling, Susy and Sam, Arthur, Edmund and Miss Audrey if they could get back in time and Lucille and Campbell Ballantine. Denise wore a pastel blue dress, she had purchased from ladies wear from its new head Clara and flat shoes, she felt quite revealed as she was prevented of wearing her corset by Doctor Hounslow.

As she placed Susy's name setting down she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"John" she exclaimed in surprise. She turned to find her husband looking very handsome in a dinner jacket and black bow tie. He was presenting himself as the ideal host.

"Very handsome, I must say John" she said observing his state of dress. She adjusted his tie slightly as it was crooked by an inch.

"Always the perfectionist, sweetheart" commented John. He fumbled in his pocket to make sure it was still there, his gift for Denise.

"Oh you know me John" she smiled widely.

"I've got a surprise for you darling" he announced to her, her sapphire pools filled with glee.

"Close your eyes and turn around" he whispered softly into her ear, his breath soothing her. She did as he had told and turned her neck. She felt the coldness of something brush her neck and then lightly settle on her neck.

"You can open your eyes now, sweetheart" he suggested, she slowly opened both lids and gazed down to her breast. There sat a beautiful, magnificent gem, blue to be exact.

"Oh John it's beautiful" she said gasping at the beauty of what sat on her neck.

"It's a Sapphire, all the way from Sri Lanka for you Denise. My darling wife and the mother to my child" he said attentively as he lay a hand on her stomach.

"I'm nervous" she whispered apprehensively. John softly turned her around to face him, blue on brown. He took her delicate hands in his.

"Mrs Moray, you will be a brilliant hostess tonight and if you don't feel up to telling them, I will" he said reassuringly, soothing her.

"Thank you John" she whispered, a lone tear rolling down her cheek. John kissed her tear away and then pressed a passionate and endearing kiss on her soft lips. Their passion was short lived as Mr Turner entered the dining room.

"Sir, Madam your guests have arrived" Mr Turner announced and soon he had left as swiftly as he had entered. John looked at Denise whose face had become a mask of worry once more.

"Deep breaths, darling. You can do it" John smiled as he led Denise into the hallway. Denise kept a tight grip on John's arm like a scared child. She soon calmed however and straightened her back, tilting her neck slightly.

John gulped hard, took a sharp inhalation of breath and signaled for Frank to open the door to the reception room. The large wood doors swung open majestically.

The cosy reception room was abuzz with chatter and people. Clara and Terrence stood opposite a 16 year old Arthur who was dressed very smartly, across the room Susy sat comfortably on a chair engaged in what looked like a very heated discussion with Sam. Finally Lucille and Campbell were in deep conversation with Aisling and Dudley.

"Look it's the happy couple!" Dudley announced spotting the Morays in the doorway.

"Hello dear friends" John exclaimed throwing his arms open. Aisling and Dudley stepped towards them, Aisling wrapped her arms around Denise. Her red hair falling over Denise's shoulder.

"Congratulations" Aisling whispered low into Denise's ear. Denise saw a twinkle in Aisling's emerald green eyes as she pulled away from her crushing hug.

"Denise, darling I hope you're feeling better now" exclaimed Lucille as she hurried over to the blonde's side.

"Much better Lucille, I apologise for my absence" Denise replied, knowing she was soon going to announce their big news to the people sat in this room.

"Not to worry, I stepped in" said a thick northern accent from behind Denise, turning around she found herself starring into the familiar face of her former nemesis Clara and linked in her arm was her dashingly handsome fiancée, banker Terrence McDonald.

"Hello Clara, nice to see you again Terrence" said John stepping in and looping a comforting arm around her waist, he extended an inviting handshake to Terrence who took it graciously.

"And you too John" Terrence replied shaking John's hand warmly.

"May I steal my wife for a minute" asked John humorously smiling at Terrence.

"You may John" Terrence chuckled, he led Clara away and towards Susy and Sam.

"Are you ready?" whispered John to Denise, brushing away a blonde curl that had made its way into her face.

"Yes…I think" she said uncertainly.

"You know I'll be here for you, right here" he said indicating to their tightly clasped hands. John grabbed a glass off of one of the tables and tapped it with the side of his pocket watch. Everybody turned towards the couple.

"We'd like to make an announcement…Denise is with child" He announced smiling among the friends in the room. The door slammed open to reveal a dark figure.

"Oh is she really?" sounded an elegant but hate laden voice as the door shut to reveal a very angry looking Katherine Weston…

* * *

><p>Ohh Katherine is back, sorry for the cliffhanger but what will happen next? Also if you are trying to visualize how Terrence and Aisling look, I imagine Terrence as Colin O'Donoghue (Captain Killian Hook from Once Upon A Time) and Dudley's wife as Tamla Kari (Constance from the Musketeers). Review if you want to, I love hearing from you guys! TTFN<p>

Rosie xx


	4. Chapter 4- Hesitated Explanations

Hello faithful readers and followers of this story. Here is the fourth installment of Their Own Paradise, Hesitated Explanations. Hope you enjoy, as always R&R.

Rosie xxx

Hesitated Explanations

"Katherine, what are you doing here?" asked John slightly angered by her uninvited appearance. John had not seen Katherine since her somewhat similar outburst at his and Denise's wedding breakfast. He relived the utter fury he felt on that day, a little over 8 months ago.

_Flashback_

_Denise sat elegantly at the head table next to a very handsome John who had just become her husband, he was in an animated conversation with Dudley and his red headed Irish wife Aisling. She was overjoyed and ecstatic that she was actually Mrs Moray now. After dreaming about this moment for over 3 months since he proposed quite ceremoniously in the street accompanied by a full marching band and choral singers._

_She felt like a queen in her wedding dress, she had returned to Peebles to get her wedding dress. Her oldest friend Edme who had spotted it when out on her florist rounds. She had written to Denise detailing the dress and stated she had purchased the dress for Denise. It was a simple rose gold dress with a slightly dipped neckline adorned with panels of satin fabric carefully decorated with fine embroider. The waist was sinched in slightly with no sign of a torturous corset and flowed long to the floor._

_She suddenly felt John reach up towards the nape of her neck where her honey blonde hair was held in a tight chignon bun. He pulled out the pins that had been meticulously placed in her hair, her hair tumbled down her shoulders to her back in cascades of luscious curls._

_"That's better, I prefer your hair down sweetheart" he said kissing her cheek. Suddenly John felt a tap on his shoulder, it was Jonas._

_"What is it Jonas?" Denise heard John hiss in annoyance. She found her hand in his quite quickly._

_"There is some disruption outside" Jonas said alarmingly._

_"I'll go and sort it out, not to worry Denise." John said standing up and kissing Denise on the forehead. Jonas led him out of the hall to the front steps where he was confronted with a woman who he had not seen in a year._

_"Katherine" said John greeting her._

_"John" She replied courteously, next to her was a stroller. A soft gurgle sounded and Katherine bent down and picked up the baby inside. She held the child in her arms, a sweet cherub little thing._

_"Hello little buddy" John said cooing over the baby._

_"This is Jonathan...your son" she admitted._

_"That cannot be my son! Katherine we only copulated twice, that is Tom Weston's son" John retorted._

_"Tom may be his 'father' but you are his daddy! John why won't you believe me!?" she protested._

_"Because you're lying Katherine, you just want to break Denise and I apart!" he yelled in utter fury. He turned to storm back into the hall, Katherine grabbed him back_

_"Because you shouldn't be with a lowly harlot like her! You should be with me!" shrieked Katherine. John turned back around in anger, storming back towards her and nostrils flaring at Katherine. She had just called his wife a harlot, the audacity of Katherine Weston!_

_"How dare you that is my wife you are talking about! Denise is a millions times the woman you are, you are a pathetic little woman. Take your spawn and get out of my sight!" he roared in anger. Katherine hesitated._

_"NOW!" he repeated just as animalistic._

_"Alright John, I'm leaving" Katherine said defensively as she replaced Jonathon back into his stroller and left the gates outside._

_John turned and entered back into the hall, Denise was dancing with Edmund. She looked so beautiful to him, with her long locks on Edmund's tuxedo shoulder. He tapped her on the shoulder, she turned gracefully around, her sapphire eyes sparkling in delight._

_"Who was it?" she asked as he led her back to the table. _

_"No one just a buyer for the Paradise, he wanted my signature" lied John. They continued the wedding, the toasts and the dance. The guilt of the day settling uneasy in his stomach as he performed the perfect masquerade._

_End of Flashback_

"So John, did you tell your little wife?" she inquired.

"John what is she talking about?" Denise asked as she looked at John who looked very perplexed.

"I don't know, sweetheart. Katherine you weren't invited to this dinner and you are trespassing on private property, so I suggest you leave" said John trying to keep his cool.

"Aren't you going to tell her, John?" asked Katherine.

"Katherine, just leave, John has asked you nicely but I won't hesitate to frog march you out of this estate. Leave" Dudley interrupted quite angrily, knowing Katherine just wanted to stir up trouble.

"Calm down, love" Aisling cooed as she stroked Dudley's arm.

"Yes listen to your harlot of a wife, Dudders" Katherine hissed. Aisling looked very hurt and turned away, tears springing to her eyes.

"That is very out of order Mrs Weston!" exclaimed Campbell Ballantine in disgust.

"Oh we all know she worked the streets before becoming pregnant by one of her clients!" Katherine accused, pointing to the Byrne's.

"Katherine, stop!" said Denise walking towards the spiteful dark haired woman.

"Just stop making people's lives a misery! Stop disrespecting a woman who is five times the woman you'll ever be!" Denise added quite desperately as she took another step forwards so she was toe to toe with Katherine.

"You want to know why I'm here Denise, I'll tell you why. Your precious husband is the father of my son Jonathan. That's right Denise, we slept together!" she yelled as the room fell silent.

"Denise" said a calm voice laying a hand on her shoulder. The owner of the hand stepped forward.

"We will not stand for your nonsense! Nor will I stand by and watch you degrade a woman who has just found happiness and is overjoyed because she is having a child with her one true love, something I don't think you could EVER achieve!" Clara exclaimed in Katherine's face. Denise fell back on a chair, shocked.

"Katherine, just leave!" shouted John, angrily.

"Alright, Katherine, time to go" said Dudley taking her by the arm, ready to escort her out. Denise got up fragilely, walked over to Katherine and slapped her hard around the face.

"If I see you in my shop or the Paradise, I will make sure you are never served. And if I EVER see you on this estate or near my family again, I will make sure you are public humiliated." She seethed through gritted teeth.

Dudley roughly dragged Katherine out of the room and through the hallway to the door.

"Make sure she is escorted off of the estate" Dudley said to the doorman who grabbed Katherine and took her out of the door.

Meanwhile in the drawing room, everyone was silently looking at Denise and John.

"What did she mean by did you tell me yet? Have you known?" asked Denise coolly.

"Yes, I have known" John admitted.

"How long, John?" she demanded.

"8 months" he replied quite sheepishly.

"But 8 months ago was our...wedding" she whispered. Denise turned away and rubbed her head, feeling wetness on her cheeks. She found herself crying.

"Denise please" John pleaded

"You spoke to her on OUR wedding! When?!" she was a little angry now, this was present in her voice.

"During our wedding breakfast" He replied.

"During our wedding breakfast! John I cannot believe you! On our wedding day. Were married, we don't keep secrets" She shouted tearfully.

"I didn't want to ruin our day, I was thinking of your feeling's Denise!" he declared.

"My feelings? You were with Katherine on our wedding day, I can't forgive you John!" she yelled, she turned suddenly and ran out of the drawing room.

"DENISE!" John yelled and turned to go after her. He felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back.

"Leave her John, she needs time to process it" Dudley whispered.

"Don't worry John, we'll sort this out" Lucille patted his shoulder, behind her was Clara, Susy and Aisling. The girls exited the room in a sea of tulle and lace.

"Women know women, they'll make her see" Campbell said as John joined the remaining gentlemen. For the second time in his life, he hoped that Campbell Ballantine was right.

Thank you for reading, I'm sorry it has been so long that I have updated this.

The poll is still open for the gender of the baby, I'm veering towards girl but I need some name suggestions

I would also like to ask if anyone who loves this story and who is a follower if they would mind being my beta.

Much hugs, Rosie xxx


	5. Chapter 5- Betrayal

Hello readers, sorry for taking so long for leaving the fic as I have been busy with mocks, boyfriends and mostly just school work. You'll have to thank S. Croffo for urging me to post another chapter tonight! So where we left off: Denise found out that Katherine and John met at their wedding breakfast and John may have sired her child. Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

><p><span>Betrayal of the Most Unbelievable Nature<span>

Salty tears ran down Denise's porcelain face as she ran out of the reception room. He had betrayed her, lied to her and she married to him. She loved him to the end of the earth. But he had betrayed her trust by lying to her on her wedding day, just hours after he vowed to tell her everything and never keep anything from her.

_"__I promise I will share all my secrets even if they hurt you so"_

She made quick work of the stairs, sprinting up them at a record pace and retreated to her and John's room. She lay on the bed and buried her head in the pillow, crying softly into it and letting all her built up emotion out into the pillow.

"Denise?" she heard the soft voice of Aisling coming from behind the door. Denise sat and straightened up, sniffing loudly and wiping her eyes swiftly.

"Come in" she said in a small voice.

The white wood door of the bedroom opened slowly, revealing the worried faces of Aisling, Lucille, Susy and Clara. Lucille and Aisling rushed forwards towards where Denise was sat on the bed. Lucille put an arm around Denise pulling the woman into her chest.

"He was stupid, unbelievably stupid. Love, he feels really bad and he loves you so much" Lucille said in a calming tone as she comforted Denise, running a hand through her blonde ringlets.

"He's done this before, she should have left him last time." Clara said anger present in her voice.

"But they are perfect for each other" Susy said sighing. Clara and Susy began to bicker about whether John and Denise were suited to one another.

"Stop it, if you two are going to continue bickering you will leave Denise, Lucille and I but if you are going to be of some help stay" Aisling said as if she had had to break up her boy's from fighting. Clara and Susy looked sheepish and embarrassed of their behaviour.

"Do you want to stay in our guest room for the night, pet?" asked Lucille, almost mothering Denise.

"If I leave John, then he'll go to Katherine. I don't want that" Denise said.

"Then you demand that he tells you all that happened outside your wedding breakfast on that day" Aisling commented.

"She can't intimidate her husband like that!" Susy commented.

"Oh yes she can, he should have thought of that before he went and lied to her!" Clara said loudly.

There was a knock at the door, all eyes turned to Denise.

"Is it him?" She asked sceptically.

"I don't know, do you want me to check?" Lucille asked looking at the worry that was present on Denise's face. Denise wiped her eyes of the tears and stood up proudly.

"No I shall, I married him, I will face him." She said confidently with her head held high. Denise strode over to the door and opened it. She was faced with the familial eyes of…

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please R&amp;R and F&amp;F. Hopefully not too long till next chapter<p>

Rosie xx


End file.
